A conventional capacitive sensor sheet is assembled as a control means to an automobile-mounted device, including unillustrated first and second bases opposing, and adhering to, each other, the first base being formed with a conductive X-pattern layer, and the second base being formed with a conductive Y-pattern layer, and functions to detect a change of capacitance when a user's finger being a conductor approaches a selected point of the X-pattern layer and/or Y-pattern layer, and output the detection to a control device, to thereby contribute to the operation of the automobile-mounted device (see Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5).
The first and second bases each include an insulative base layer, a binder resin layer including silver nanowires laminated on the surface of the base layer, and are adhered and fixed to each other by an insulative adhesive sheet. The first and second bases each have an elongate tail section at the rear periphery of the base layer, so that these tail sections are connected to the control device.
The binder resin layer of the first base is formed by applying a binder resin solution with silver nanowires dispersed therein, on the surface of the base layer and then drying and curing, forming part of the X-pattern layer. The binder resin layer of the second base is formed by applying a binder resin solution with silver nanowires dispersed therein, on the surface of the base layer and then drying and curing, forming part of the Y-pattern layer.
The X-pattern layer is formed by arranging lines of a plurality of X-detection electrodes that are aligned in one row in the Y-direction on the surface of the base layer of the first base, abreast in the X-direction with a predetermined pitch. Conductive wiring lines are laid over and electrically connected to the surface of the terminal X-detection electrodes among the plurality of X-detection electrodes aligned in the Y-direction. The wiring line is extended to the tail section of the first base and electrically connected to the control device.
Each X-detection electrode is formed in an approximate diamond shape and functions to detect a change of capacitance when a user's finger approaches. The thus configured X-pattern layer is formed with the plurality of X-detection electrodes by etching and shaping the binder resin layer of the first base while the surface of the base layer of the first base is printed with silver paste, and then dried and cured to form a plurality of wiring lines.
The Y-pattern layer is formed by arranging lines of a plurality of Y-detection electrodes that are aligned in one row in the X-direction on the surface of the base layer of the second base, abreast in the Y-direction with a predetermined pitch. Conductive wiring lines are laid over and electrically connected to the surface of the terminal Y-detection electrodes among the plurality of Y-detection electrodes aligned in the X-direction. This wiring line is extended in the tail section via a through-hole and electrically connected to the control device.
Each Y-detection electrode is formed in an approximate diamond shape and detects a change of capacitance when a user's finger approaches. Similarly to the X-pattern layer, the thus configured Y-pattern layer is formed with the plurality of Y-detection electrodes by etching and shaping the binder resin layer of the second base while the surface of the base layer of the second base is printed with silver paste, and then dried and cured to form a plurality of wiring lines.